


Ice Cream Social

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession comes at what feels like the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Social

Shiori was mid bite when the confession hit her ears. As her mind scrambled to put the contents of what she just heard together, a bit of her ice cream sundae dripped from her spoon and back into the bowl with an undignified plop. She sighed and put the spoon down. Unimaginable silence was one thing she knew would not serve as an acceptable reply. She grimaced and the young woman across from her bit at her bottom lip.

It was so unfair. Things had been going so well for them over the past few months. It had taken her weeks after joining the fencing team to put away some of the resentment. It had taken even longer for her even approach the very stoic fencing captain and to utter words that she, for once, actually meant. From there it seemed strange that their friendship could resume, but they had made some promises to each other, and she fully intended to keep them. This time. She had to keep them this time.

This new development, however, wasn't making things any easier.

She sucked in a deep breath and drummed up the courage to say, "I don't suppose you would be joking?"

Auburn locks shook in the negative.

"I didn't think you would be. Not about... _that_ at any rate."

She watched hazel eyes close and felt a deep pang of guilt. She wanted to say, "Don't do this to me, Juri. I'm not ready for this kind of thing, Juri. Things were going so well, why did you have to say that?" But she couldn't. The fencer could probably sense that. In fact, Juri Arisugawa was well known for her ability to read people. Well, she could read anyone who wasn't Shiori Takatsuki at any rate.

A sickening silence crept up around them, and the overripe cheer of the 1950's American themed restaurant slowly dissipated under the thickness of it. There was little for either to do except say something that might save a friendship that was already on shaky ground.

"Maybe...Maybe I should go," Juri muttered. She was stopped by the sound of a petite fist pounding the table top.

"Sit down." Shiori demanded.

"This isn-"

The girl's face twisted into a scowl and her violet eyes suddenly seemed hot with rage. That anger slowly faded and she said, "I don't understand you. I really don't, especially after everything we've been through. Juri, I don't want to lose your friendship again. I've fought so hard to keep it. But I can't- I..." She paused and looked down into the melting depths of her dessert and continued, "I don't feel the same."

She looked up very slowly. She half expected to see tears and she half expected to see rage. She hardly thought she would receive the mere halfhearted grin that met her. A confused look swept over her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you didn't stand up and scream at me for being disgusting."

The thought clattered amid her brain for a moment before it stopped long enough to be looked at it for what it was. Shiori had not thought of that. In the past, she supposed, she would have done exactly what Juri had just said. In the past her jealous and miniscule rage at the mere idea would have erupted up through her as her pretty little mouth found new ways to insult the fencer. But this was the present, and presently she found that she was very proud of herself.

End.


End file.
